The 65th Hunger Games
by jbene50
Summary: The story of the 65th hunger games


The 65th Hunger Games

District 1

Male: Terrance Bonie – Age 17

Female: Claire Shone – Age 17

District 2

Male: Joseph Diable – Age 14

Female: Saphira Mansin – Age 15

District 3

Male: Sonic Wedgewood – Age 18

Female- Tasha Benault – Age 17

District 4

Male: Randal Mankin –Age 13

Female: Macy Melrose – Age 12

District 5

Male: Garrison Range – Age 18

Female: Emily Tiefin – Age 15

District 6

Male: Tyler Ashton – Age 15

Female: Natalie Boar – Age 14

District 7

Male: Mitchell Well – Age 15

Female: Maran Coldwell – Age 17

District 8

Male: Mason Sinton – Age 15

Female: Auburn Realy – Age 17

District 9

Male: Ash Aulto – Age 16

Female: Gabriel Green – Age 18

District 10

Male: Harry Read – Age 16

Female: Tyrissa Blank – Age 14

District 11

Male: Tyrone Cauldin – Age 15

Female: Clarrise roech – Age 15

District 12

Male: Casey Bennault – Age 16

Female: Ashley Upton – Age 13

DAY 1

Terrance: The clock says five, I look around and I can see two mountains to my left and two to my right. We are right in the middle on a flat plain with the cornucopia in the middle. The gong sounds and I take of at the cornucopia. I see a few other large sized kids sprinting and decide that I don't stand a chance. I decide to turn and run off to safety into the mountains.

Claire: I did not see any sign of Terrance. I don't care though because we never talked and he probably would have killed me. I ran straight into the mountain range that is very rocky. Im completely unarmed so I decide its best to get as far away as I can.

Joseph: It feels great to be a career. I quickly grabbed a backpack and a sword and met up with my planned group of Sonic, Garrison and Casey. Casey was the last to come jogging back to the cornucopia and wiped blood of the sickle that he had acquired. "got two of them" Casey said, " Tyrissa and Clarrise".

Saphira: I could see the career pack at the cornucopia. Almost at the same time they spotted me. I thought because I am from district two they would let me go but Garrison pointed right at me with his sword and they all came full on sprint. By this point I had a bag of knives with me that I was ok with. They quickly started to catch up with me. I dove behind a boulder. I climbed back on top and saw casey climbing up the front. I threw a knife and it connected with his forehead. He dropped dead but no cannon. They wait until the blood bath is over. Now just Garrison and Joseph after me. Garrison threw his sword and I dodged it. The next thing was Joseph loading his bow and this time I wasn't so lucky.

Tasha: I waited and listened. I saw only the career pack go to the cornucopia. The blood bath was small. Boom, boom, boom, boom. Four dead. I hid up in a tree and waited to see who it was.

END OF DAY 1

Deaths

Saphira

Tyrissa

Clarisse

Casey

DAY 2

Randal

I am tired and thirst. I didn't sleep at all and I have no weapons. I start to come out of my half sleep and look around. I am about half way up a mountain. I go out looking for water and find some very quickly. It's a small spring. I decide because I have no sponsors that I may as well not even bother purifying it because I have no way how. I put my face in and drink. I get up and feel a little bit dizzy. About thirty second later I have lost all vision. My heart is pumping like crazy and before I know it I fall to the ground dead.

Gabriel

I am the only eighteen year old not in the career pack. I didn't go to the cornucopia but because I am the biggest in the games I still have chances. That's when I see a shimmering sword falling from the sky. I thank the gods and unwrap it from the parachute. I decide that now that I am armed I should go look for food and water. As I continue walking I get very deep into the forest. I start to get very nervous when I swear I hear footsteps behind me. I spin around and see Mason, A very built thirteen year old and his district partner Auburn. They both are unarmed but are still under the impression that they can handle me. I lunge at mason and he dodges out of the way the same time Auburn kicks me hard in the ribs. Mason uppercuts my jaw and rips the sword out of my hand. With out hesitation the sword comes down hard on my neck.

Mason

I feel like I have a shot at winning these games. I am now armed and me and my district partner are capable of taking a armed eighteen year old. Auburn the flicks me and points in the direction of a group of the smallest kids in the game. They have managed to start a fire. There is two of them. Natalie and Macy. Time to take them out. We sneak up and quick and quietly take them out of the game.

END OF DAY 2

Deaths

Natalie

Macy

Gabriel

Randal

Ash

I have a fairly good allies. Tyrone and Mitchell. I don't trust them I think there planning something. Its clear Tyrone is the strongest out of us. I received a knife last night and I don't think they know about it. I think this might be the time to take them out. Its morning and they are still sleeping. I walk to Tyrone and put my hand over his mouth. I see his eyes open wide right before I put I knife into his back. The boom of the cannon wakes Mitchell and I lunge at him with the knife. He is startled at first but at I hold the knife above his head flips his body on top of mine. I underestimated his strength. The knife is getting closer and closer to my neck. Finally my arms give out and the last thing I see is a tear fall out of Mitchells eye.

Ashley

Im sprinting full speed away from Harry. Running down this mountain. I trip and fall and roll down. Once I can catch my self the last thing I see is Harrys fist bring a rock to my face.

Mason

Me and Auburn are very confident. We think that we need to take out the career pack. We know they are at the cornucopia still. We start walking that way. When we get there we are right. We see Garrison and Joseph, and it appears that sonic has joined there pack. This does not shock me at all. We slowly walk closer until we are at a stand off. I have my sword and Auburn quickly ran and picked off a bag of knives. Auburn turned at threw a knife at Garrison but it missed by far. Joseph and Sonic stood still while Garrison sprinted at Auburn. She threw another knife but it missed. I charged in while Garrison grabbed her by the arm and just before He put a spear through her throat I jumped and lodged my sword into Garrisons chest. He fell to the ground and Auburn looked at me with a nod. No time for hugs. By now Joseph shot an arrow and missed me by a few inches. We sprinted at them. I turned to see Joseph put an arrow through Auburns head. I toppled over at the sight. I loved her. Sonic jumped on top of me and put me out of my misery

Deaths

Ash

Tyrone

Ashley

Garrison

Mason

Auburn

END OF DAY 3

Emily

Me and Claire had setup a make shift camp site. We had a fire and some nuts and berries we had collected. Things were starting to look good when I heard a loud scream and a boom. I turned in time to see Claire be stabbed in the neck by Harry. He had made a spear out of sticks and rocks. He obviously paid attention in survival skills. He through the spear right through my chest. The pain was insane but I was still alive. With my last seconds of life I pulled the spear from my chest and lunged at Harry. It hit him in the knee but I was on the ground and he put the make shift spear through my neck.

Harry

I winced in pain at the spot where Emily put the spear through my knee. I could see a large wound. I prayed for sponsors but it took hours before the tin came down from the sky. It was a large shipment. Medical supplies and bandages. Also bottles of water and food. I applied the ointment and bandages and drank some water. I then passed out, alive, on a flat spot of grass. I was woken a few hours later by a tap on my shoulder. I grabbed my spear. The boy yelled "NO, NO!, I want to make allys!" I paused for a second. The boy was unarmed and appeared to be pretty scrawny. I said nothing. I then lunged forward and put the spear into his heart…BOOM I looked down and saw who the boy was…Tyler .

Maran

Me and Tasha have made allies. We are safe for now. We have food or water and we have both decided that because we have avoided all combat to this point it will be coming soon. We have made the decision to nap but that is quickly stopped when I hear a crackling. My eyes fly open. Its extremely hot and I notice that the woods around me is burning! The ground is on fire aswell! Tasha was on fire and screaming in pain. I realized there was nothing I could do for her now and if I wanted to save myself I needed to continue. I sprinted down to the base of the mountain, back to the flat near the cornucopia. Two of the mountains had gone up in flames. A trap to push us closer together. I heard Tasha's cannon the same time I saw Terrance. He must have been on the other flaming mountain. He was armed with a spear which must have been from a sponsor. He sprinted at me and I realized I had no where to turn. He lunged the spear at me and I managed to dodge it. He smashed my in the side of the head with the blunt side and I fell over.

Terrance

I drove the spear into Maran's spine and she screamed in pain….BOOM.. I decided because the careers are probably spread out on the other two mountains I should stay put here near the cornucopia for now.

END OF DAY 4

DEATHS

Claire

Emily

Tyler, Maran, Tasha

Sonic

Me and Joseph are just waiting it out. Waiting for the tributes to go down. We are the two remaining true careers. We have made our way on to one of the two remaining mountains because the other two have been burnt to nothing.

Mitchell

I am unarmed other than my knife. I have no allies. Its time to head back to the cornucopia to look for whatever is left. I am leaving my mountain and sprinting down I see Terrance, with all the weapons he needs. I decide its going to be me or him today. I started jogging to the cornucopia and we stood in a stand off until I decided I had had enough and moved in closer. I slashed my knife at him but he jumped back. He then jumped back to me and got a hard hit on my knee. I fell over in pain.

Terrance

Add another kill to my name. I brought the sword down hard into his shaking body. I guess that my plan of staying worked. I just feel to exposed to the careers.

Harry

I am lying down In one of the mountains when a loud voice booms from the sky, "CONGRATULATION TO THE TOP FOUR!, TERRANCE BONIE, HARRY READ, SONIC WEDGEWOOD and JOSEPH DIABLE!" There will now be a feast! It will be in the flat land close to the cornucopia! Good Luck! And then it was done. I need to go. I have no more supplies. No water no food and only a makeshift spear. I don't know when the feast is exactly but now would be a good time to start heading there.

Joseph

I looked at sonic and we already knew that we were not even going to the feast. We have all the food and water we could ever need and all the weapons. We will let Terrance and Harry battle it out then we can take care of them.

Terrance

Im already at the cornucopia. Do I just wait. I look around and see the picnic table. When did that get there? I thought to myself. I started sprinting to it. Just as I reached for the bag labeled 1 I felt a sharp pain hit my side. I grabbed my side and turned around to see Harry. My side was cut badly by hit stone headed spear. I slashed my sword and broke the thing In half. I almost laughed to my self. He didn't think this through to well. He started backing up at I sprinted and jumped and kicked him to the ground. I jabbed the spear at his head but he managed to roll away. I then slashed again and hit him in the hand. Harry is now down to one hand. He didn't even flinch. He threw a punch with his good hand that I couldn't deflect. It got me off my feet and he tackled me to the ground.

Harry

I swiftly turned the sword around and finished the job…..Boom. I have made it to the final three. Joseph and Sonic must have gotten the message also because as I heard the cannon I saw them taking off down straight to me.

Joseph

Me and sonic sprinted to Harry, ready to kill. He was well armed but so are we. We reached him quickly and like always it ended in a stand off. That's when I saw Sonic reach into his bag and pull out a throwing knife. I was starting to get afraid of Sonic. He could kill me one on one. He quickly spun around and I saw the knife come to me and connect with my head.

Sonic

Joseph is dead. I never trusted him. Even though I am four years older he is so strong and I am concerned about taking him in a one versus one. I sprinted at Harry who was still shocked at my decision to take out Joseph. A eighteen year old from three and a seventeen year old from ten. I lunged at harry with a trident. It hit him in the shoulder. I could see he was also bleeding badly in the knee. He is weak. He spun and connected a sword with my arm. He put in a huge gash. I am tough I do not show signs of weakness.

Harry

I know he is hiding it but I have hurt him. I am also hurt badly and it is showing. But I Have not come this far to lose. I swing the sword hard and it connects with Sonics waist. He falls over in pain. My brown hair is matted down and getting my my eyes. Sonics long braids are pulled back and there was blood dripping down his forehead from what must have been a previous event. Sonic falls over. My shoulder is gashed open and I can see the bone.

Sonic

Harry brings the sword down for the kill but I wont let it happen. I quick roll and the pain the my hip from the sword slash is like nothing I have ever felt before. I reach as far as a can with the trident and hit him in his already gashed shoulder. He lets out a scream and I slash him across the stomach. He falls to his knees and with everything I have in me I put my trident directly through his neck….BOOM.

I fell to my knees and put my hands in the sky. I had won. I the voice. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE WINNER OF THE 65TH HUNGER GAMES…SONIC WEDGEWOOD!" I saw the hover craft and I was sucked up. Flashed of the dead tributes in my mind. My mentor came and gave me a pat on the back. I would be a hero, for experiencing hell.


End file.
